Nocturne
by xxalexisurgodxx
Summary: A hot, steamy night in New York. Shameless smut, and I'm not afraid to say it.


I didn't know what happened to me, but raging hormones and that stupid collared shirt of his (tight in all the right places) killed my inhibitions. Before I knew it we were pressed together and snogging, snogging hard. I decided that he tasted liked New York, just how I imagine it would taste if tasting a city were possible. I wondered if I tasted like Liverpool to him.

The hotel room was rather large. We were in one because Alfred had wanted me to have the full New York City experience, which I suppose meant spending at least the night there. The big sliding glass doors on the far side of the room opened to a quaint balcony, which provided a great view of Time Square. Not that either of us cared what the room looked like at the moment- hands were flying and tongues were twisting, and speaking of hands, one of his was inching up my right thigh. I felt myself shiver when it cupped my rear, and then he squeezed-

"Twat," I muttered, but Alfred pressed against me as if to say, "Yeah, I know."

I felt playful that night, I remember the feeling. He still makes me feel that way sometimes. Anyway, I pulled away quite suddenly and floated over to the glass doors, smirking back at my new found lover. "Aren't you coming to get me?" I purred at him, pressing myself against the glass. The look Alfred had in his eyes right then still gives me chills. As he started toward me I blindly unlatched the lock and pushed the doors open with my body, turning to run out onto the balcony. When I turned back around he was grinning like a maniac, seeing how I'd reached a dead end on the stone balcony. Silly boy, I hope he knew I'd planned that.

But still I backed away as he stepped forward, and we both broke into a run to the edge, with merely the railing to keep us from falling into a vast pool of lights and people, because he had me pressed against it. "I win," he murmured, and the longer I stared into his eyes the more mesmerized I became, and the more my back bent over the railing. By the time I realized what was happening I was halfway over it and I latched my arms around his neck in surprise. "Don't let go," he breathed into my ear. "You might fall to your death in a sea of tourism."

I laughed softly and focused on the never-ending pools he called eyes behind his glasses, trying to decide what shade of blue they were. "Don't let me go, then."

Alfred tightened his arms around my back and smiled. "I don't plan on it," he replied, and kissed me deeply. It was a beautiful kiss, I remember wanting to just scream and feeling my eyebrows furrow out of passion. But instead of screaming, I managed with a breathy moan, which I'm sure he swallowed right up. Finally, when he pulled me back fully over the railing, I grabbed his hand and lead him inside.

"Too loud out there?" Alfred asked.

I grinned. "Sure, and it's too bloody cold. What do you say we warm up under the sheets?"

Alfred seemed to understand and looked at the bed for a second before looking back at me longingly. "No objections." He stripped off his jacket and shoes before slinking down onto the bed- the sinful expression hanging on the angles of his face alone was enough to soil the aforementioned sheets.

"Fucking horny bastard," I added, although I could not help but think how long I'd been wondering what this would be like with him. Kicking off my own boots, I found myself straddling his lap.

"Don't I know it," he replied huskily, and his hands went to my hips.

It seemed like hours later I was drowning in his scent, his flavor, leather and coffee and cigarettes. Alfred seemed to embody the very essence of being American, at least to me. Were they all like this? I don't think I ever found out. I was too busy suffocating in his world, happily and willingly suffocating.

"Nnnh..."

What was next, asphyxiation?

"A-Arthur..."

Breathe, I needed to remember to breathe, so I wouldn't fall off the balcony.

"Nnh... Alfred..."

Asphyxiation would be fine- as long as it was his fault.

"F-Fuck..."

The electricity that ran between us when our bare skin brushed was almost unbearable, yet I couldn't get enough. Slowly undressing each other was a chore when we both shared a mutual thought: hurry up and strip so I can press myself against you, only you. Once we finally managed to eliminate all barriers there was some time where Alfred pulled me against him and I pulled him against myself, and we just lie there breathing and whispering into each other's ears.

"Mmmm..."

"That was rather lewd-sounding."

"You expect anything else from bedroom talk?"

"Touché." I think being smothered wouldn't have even been good enough.

I don't remember how I wound up trapped under him, or when my legs had been spread apart, or how the lube he was coating his fingers in wound up in his hand, but I do remember what met my eyes when I looked up to confirm that I was ready for his slicked up digits.

The blue lights from outside the balcony doors spilled into the room and danced across Alfred's chin, his neck, his angular shoulders, and the red from the Coca-Cola ads melted through the glass and lapped over the spots the blue did not touch, the dip of his clavicles and the depth of his jaw. Cerulean eyes glinted almost mysteriously in the odd sort of glow. Dirty blonde hair turned golden and the slight sheen of sweat collecting at his temples mussed it up just right; body painted in the colors of the night. "Yes..." I said breathlessly.

The thought of who would top had not occurred to me yet this evening for some reason, but as he tossed the bottle of lube behind him and brushed a slimy finger against me I couldn't help but want to be fucked into the bed. Not that I minded too terribly.

I grew impatient as I was stretched three fingers wide. "... s-sodding yank..." My teeth sank into his shoulder when I found myself straddling his lap, our erections brushing, riding his fingers. I squirmed as he curled them inside my body.

"I need you..." Alfred's voice was hoarse with desire.

"Then... put it in." My hands had been resting on his chest beforehand, and one I let fall to tease at a nipple. A shaky breath. I pressed my lips to his ear. "I'd like to be impaled on something bigger and hotter than your fingers."

I heard a breathy groan and my body leaned forward of its own accord to press against Alfred's, melding our bruised lips together again. "It's gonna get even bigger if you keep talking like that..."

"Is that a promise...?" My hand fell and spread what had already leaked out of both of us over Alfred's erection, slicking him up, and he gasped loudly. "If that was the case, I'd tell you how badly I want your cock inside me... not your fingers, your pulsing head and your thick hot shaft, I'd swallow you all the way up to the balls..."

Alfred was definitely breathing heavier now. I rubbed against him. "It'll be a tight fit." My arms came up to rest upon his shoulders and my hands dug into dampened, golden hair, pulling, tugging. I brushed my lips against his. "So tight... so hot."

"How deep would you take me?" Alfred breathed, finally withdrawing his fingers. He didn't pull his hand away though, and I felt him cup me in his palm and begin to stroke me.

"Nnnh- as deep as I can! So deep it comes up my throat... and fuck me already, you twit..."

"Hn, I dunno, are ya sure?"

I glared at him as a smirk formed on his face, and as I went to lean forward to bite his ear or something of the like he rose and pushed me backward, and I found myself pinned to the bed. A wide hand wedged into the crevice under my knee and pushed my leg back; good thing I was flexible. Alfred was at my ear the next second, running his lips along the outside of it and down my neck. "Ready?"

I shivered when his breath ghosted by my ear. "C'mon, love..." He let go of my leg and they both hooked around his waist. I daresay I almost whined when his dusky pink head pressed against my rear, and I was thankful that he didn't stop for such an insignificant utterance. "C-Come down here..." I choked out, and he obeyed, lowering himself on his forearms to hover right over me, chest to chest and face to face, and I pressed mine into his neck.

"You okay?"

"Of... Of course I am... don't stop now, Alfred, don't you dare..."

I had guessed right- it was a tight fit, very tight, almost too tight, and it hurt but it felt so unbelievably good at the same time, the feeling of being so deliciously full. I didn't remember ever taking someone larger, or maybe I was just over-sensitive to this guy. My body was rejecting him, but it was aching for him, quivering for him, like it wanted him but it didn't at the same time. Like dessert- you know it's bad for you, but you can't help but eat it anyway. I knew he didn't fit very well but the feeling of being full to the brim was like none other. Alfred pushed in inch by inch, slowly, getting faster every few; finally he was in to the hilt and I tightened my legs around him, waiting for the pain of adjustment to pass. By now my hands were buried in his hair, tightening, and my teeth clenched together as I closed my eyes.

I felt hands cup my face and thumbs brush over my cheeks- had I shed any tears? "Arthur, your hands are trembling..."

I sucked in a shaky breath and exhaled my sarcastic response. "R-Really...? I hadn't noticed..." Perhaps it would've had more bite to it if I hadn't been a squirming mess at the time.

Alfred sighed and reached up to gently untangle one of my hands from his hair, and I let it rest on his shoulder instead. "Relax, babe..." He kissed me softly and I reciprocated after a few seconds.

"Alfred, you can move..." I don't remember feeling the pain stop, but at one point I realized it had vanished completely; my body had begrudgingly made room for him. I pinched him a little.

"Aye aye, captain," he replied, and then I lost my ability to speak coherent sentences because he began rocking his hips.

And he was saying something but I couldn't decipher his words; even if I could it wouldn't have mattered, as I couldn't have answered him. All I heard was his voice, and honestly, that was okay with me. It had become hoarse and husky and hot and so many other words that began with "h" that I couldn't think of at that moment. Idiot, making me forget...

My hips jerked up of their own accord to meet his movements and I arched upwards when his angle shifted. "Make... Make it hurt, I want it to hurt tomorrow..."

"That is slightly masochistic..."

"I don't care..."

At one point he hoisted one of my legs over his shoulder and pushed my thigh down to my chest, maybe to see how far I could stretch. He moaned and rammed into me hard, so hard. "Fuck, you're flexible..."

"N-Not the first time I heard that," I choked.

He ran his fingers down the length of my ribs and my hips and stopped at my rear, kneading a bit. "Is your whole body that flexible...?" he breathed.

My eyes fluttered open a bit wider. "And what would you do to me... if I said yes?"

"This." My other leg was lifted off the bed and pressed to my chest, and a gasp slipped out of me as he jerked his hips again.

"L-Let them back down, twat..." It was a rather humiliating position, but it wasn't like it hurt. A few seconds later he prodded them off his shoulders and they clenched involuntarily around his hips, as if they were afraid he'd disappear if they didn't hold on tight enough. Did that mean I was afraid of that?

I heard a rumbling chuckle from above. "I ain't goin' anywhere, Arthur," Alfred said, reaching down to rub my leg.

What, did he read my mind?

"I never said that, you twit..."

He smiled. "Yeah, yeah..." Alfred pressed his parted lips to mine and I'm pretty sure I was sucking on his bottom one for a while after that, because that kiss seemed to last forever. By the time we came up for air I felt something hot and thick dripping slowly down the inside of my legs, and my stomach was burning unbearably.

I remember his voice in my ear. "Can I cum inside you?"

I remember smiling at that for some reason. "Only if you lick me clean."

"Will do."

"Then fill me. I'll reek of you for days, and it'll be as if you're actually there," I murmured.

Our eyes locked at that moment. "Who said I wouldn't actually be there?"

My heart skipped a few beats and I choked a little, thrown by those words, caught completely off guard. And they're what did it, sent me hurtling over the edge, spilling all over his stomach and mine and the sheets and anything else lying in the way. As I waited for my vision to return to normal I registered his semen hot on my thighs, and him shifting, collapsed on top of me like a blanket, and I could've fallen asleep right then if he hadn't said that last thing.

Alfred buried his face in my sweating neck and the room was filled with the sounds of erratic panting and streaks of moonlight. A few minutes passed and I felt him kissing my neck rather softly.

I whispered, "Alfred..." and leaned into his lips; the lips that drive me insane even to this day, the lips that murmur sweet words that steal my heart and hold it captive. Sweet, sweet words. "Love..."

Into my ear. "Shhh..."

"Did you mean it when you said that?"

Alfred settled his head lying sideways in the crook of my neck. He made a small questioning noise. "When I said what?"

I felt my face heat up somewhat and I was thankful that he couldn't see it from where he was lying. Imbecile didn't remember words he said only seconds ago? "Wh-When you implied that you wouldn't be leaving..."

I don't know what I was expecting him to say. Maybe I thought he'd play it off as if it were nothing, or claim it was some meaningless diction used in the heat of the moment, because really, it wasn't a strange thing for someone like him to do. I expected him to not know the deeper meaning behind the words he spoke. But bollocks, was I wrong.

"Actually... I've been thinking. Would you, er, like to stay in New York a bit longer with me? I, um, well..." Alfred stammered, averting his eyes, as if trying to figure out how to word his thoughts. He must have given up, or failed, because he made an exasperated sound looked back at me. "I've never been good with words, so I'm just gonna say it- will you be my boyfriend? I know long-distance relationships are complicated, but if-"

He was rambling. To shut him up, I pressed my lips firmly to his, and it worked, because he kissed me back without complaint. His lips were warm and still a bit swollen from our previous activities. "Yes, Alfred," I said gently, and we shared another kiss, a softer one, one that promised a bright future with new experiences and fun times. One with rainy London skies and busy New York nights. But there was one thing every day would have in common- us.


End file.
